


The trust game

by Machatnoir



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machatnoir/pseuds/Machatnoir
Summary: Ves Ryder surely is an open minded girl, and when she came up with a naughty idea, Reyes could only say yes.





	The trust game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, first attempt at writing smut, so I really apologize to you all xD Thank a lot to the lovely Ilyasviel for beta reading and edit, have I already said how much I luv you? ♥  
> Please let me know if you liked the "experiment", kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)

The thing that struck Reyes the most was not the presence of Ves in his apartment, but the lack of music that she usually listened to before he arrived, piano songs for the most part. After crossing the threshold he stopped a moment, trying to grasp some sounds. Not hearing any noise, he instinctively put his hand on the gun holster, throwing a quick glance at the couch where she used to read her shitty romance books. He didn’t saw her.

“Vanessa?” called him out loud, with the senses in alert. He decided to use her full name, in case someone with bad intentions had entered when he wasn’t here, you could never know. Andromeda was hardly a place to live, less than ever a safe home.  He waited a few tense moments, before hearing her answering back.

“I’m in the bedroom.” She shouted, voice with a shade of agitation.

Before moving towards the room, Reyes locked the entrance door to be safer, and walked in the direction of her voice, holding his hand on the holster, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ves never waited for him anywhere else than in the living room, and her voice sounded strange. Something could have happened.

When he entered in, he saw Ves sitting on the bed, with one of his t-shirts over a pair of very simple black underwear. He sighed and inadvertently raised the corners of his mouth in a relieved smile. He approached her, pulled her up by her arms and then threw her out on the bed, while she was giggling and laughing in surprise. He lay down over her and stared at her face for a moment, before moving a lock of hair from her eyes and kissing her tenderly. She moved her hands behind his neck, holding him.

“Why are you here, and not reading in the kitchen?” He asked while he stood up a little and shifted his weight to his elbows. He didn't want to leak his previous restlessness.

“I needed to-- ahem, to think.” Ves replied nervously, making a tight smile before pressing her hands on his chest. “Can we sit more comfortably?”

Reyes stood up and stretched out a hand, which she took. He sat down on the bed, and she immediately placed herself over his legs, his hand crawling to her hips “Do I have to worry?” he asked, looking at her with a quizzical look. “You rarely come out with anything good when you begin thinking.”

Ves hit him gently on one shoulder and avoided his gaze. “Why do you need to be always a pain in the ass?” She furrowed her brows and tightened her lips, in a fakely offended expression. She then put a hand inside the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled out a strip of black fabric, holding it with both hands to let him seen it. She instinctively lowered her eyes to cross his gaze, a mischievous smile showing on her lips.

Reyes drew his attention to what Ves was offering to him. At first sight, it looked like a plain cotton scarf without so many frills. But as soon as he saw her heated gaze, he immediately understood what it was for, and he couldn't hold back an amusing laugh, while his hands inadvertently slipped to her butt.

His voice has descended to a raucous and seductive whisper. “I never thought you would ask me.” He answered her, eyes wide open in a hungry look, with dilatated pupils.

She raised the chin with confidence, before closing her eyes ”It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“No? And for what is it for then? If it is not to tie you to the bed, to savour every inch of you and make you groan with pleasure??”

Ves' eyes open wide immediately, cheeks tinted with a slight redness. “I told you that it’s not for what you think. Besides, your bed doesn't have anything we could use to fix a rope.” She raises a brow in a sassy grin.

“Then explain me.” His voice sounds hoarse while the hands continue to caress her hips and legs, tantalising her.

“It’s a bandage, but for the eyes. No bondage game, no submission or domination. Just something to stimulate the senses. You should try it.” Ves answered with a smile.

“Really?” He asked in a low, sensuous voice, “Why?” He lays his gaze on her hazel eyes, moving to her cheeks, slightly red with embarrassment, before coming back to her eyes.

“You probably know why.” Ves snorts. “You just ask because you enjoy distressing me.” She pouted then, wrinkling her lips in a childish expression.

“Maybe.” He replied, raising a brow and smiling.

“You’re a bastard, and I hate you.” Ves hit him in the chest with her knuckles before continuing. “Being blind, deprived of one of our five senses, makes the others senses grown stronger. Every touch, every sound, every sensation is amplified. That's why it’s also used during sex.”  A mischievous expression and a little grin were painted on her face. “Because you don’t know what your partner is doing, or what she or he is going to do to you, or when. It’s sensual, but it’s also an act of trust.”

Reyes held her gaze intently, his lips slightly opened, stretching one of his hands to lay on Ves’s, who was still holding the black cloth in her fingers.

“Any rules?” He asked practically.

“No. As I said, this is not a dom/sub sex game. You will be blind, yes, but you can do whatever you can or want.”

Reyes remains thoughtful for a few moments. “Okay. Blindfold me.” He simply said, while leaving a feathered kiss on her lips, never closing his eyes.

Ves answered the kiss with the same sweetness and tenderness, caressing his face with both hands. Without saying a word, she unravelled from his embrace and stood up, letting her gaze lay on him a few seconds. She smiled with a mixture of insolence and gentleness, before bending towards him, gently putting the blindfold over his eyes. Reyes let his hands and arms remain inert, to be completely at her mercy.

“Too tight?” Ves asked when she ends. He shook his head, smiling mischievously.

Reyes feel distinctly a kiss on his cheek, one of the languid and passionate ones who could always make him warm, and as suddenly as it came, he felt nothing. Ves had become silent, probably thinking of something to do. The lack of her touch made him stiff. He was trying to say something before he felt her hands lean and grab his jacket, gently pulling it to slide slowly down his arms. She then fixed her attention to the gloves, pinching them lightly to take them out of his hands with extreme calm. She said nothing, singing a song between her lips, but it was just a murmur. Ves took the zip of the suit between two fingers, and slowly slid it down. Reyes swallowed loudly. The pants were beginning to overburden too much the bulge underneath.

“You need a hand?” His voice came out hoarser than he expected. With a cough, he tried to retrieve a little bit of contention. He didn't want to let her know how much he wanted her under his hands. “If you want, I can help--” Ves silenced him leaning a finger on his lips,  without saying a word.

Reyes sighed softly as the zip came to the bottom of his path. She put the tip of her fingers on his chest, opening the front of the suit with the back of her hands. He went straight to help her in the task on hand and helped her to get rid of the ugly piece of armour shaking his shoulders.

Her hands disappeared from his body again. He seemed to hear a noise on his left and involuntarily turned the head in that direction, and he only realized his mistake when Ves bit his neck, exactly at his pulsing point. He let out a groan of pleasure and raised a hand, uncertain, trying to grab her neck. She started to kiss him just in the bitten point, then left a trail of kisses to his ear, tiny little thunder following the path on his skin. She licked the lobe with the tip of his tongue, stroking his face with one of her thumbs. Reyes had begun to breathe heavily without even realizing it. The need to touch her, kiss her, possess her, was beginning to steal the best of his common sense.

Ves grabbed the shirt he was wearing under his suit and pushed it upward without preamble. He straightened up and raised both arms to help her, answering her silent request and as soon as he took off the garment, she pushed him with both hands into the bed.

“Hey, you only need to ask!” Reyes complained, but the half smile on his lips betrayed his fun. He chuckled, and though he couldn't see her, he still tried to turn his face towards her. “Since when have we become so adventurous?”

“Holy mother of God, Reyes!” Ves snorted with a great tearful sigh while leaning over him. “You know how much I like your voice, but could you kindly shut up?” Her voice faint and breathless.

Reyes has a retort ready, “You know that--” But then, Ves placed a hand just over the protuberance that was getting more and more difficult to hide, and squeezed it, just with the right strength. The sentence died in his throat, and he moaned, buckling his back, both hands clenched in fists.

Ves seemed satisfied with his reaction, laughing amusedly and loosening his belt first, and then his pants, keeping herself always above him. Reyes reached out and laid both hands on her bare legs, scratching her skin. She got up from his legs and slipped away from the bed, out of his range. He cursed subtly when he lost contact with her skin.

She was torturing him, while she continued humming a slow and delicate melody. Reyes's hearing had improved thanks to the lack of sight, but he still couldn't catch what song it was. She loosened both of his boots and took them off, then laid his hands on his pants, at the height of his briefs, tickling the skin that was just above the elastic. He waited for her to do something but when she stood there motionless, he realized that she needed a hand to finish the job. He grinned, and then lifted himself on his elbows, raising the pelvis and allowing his last clothes to slip away.

After taking off his pants, Ves stood at the bottom of the bed to drink at his sight. He was so beautiful, muscular but not too much, just the type of body she likes the most. His skin with a shade of caramel, his hair always so shiny and well trimmed, a sign of how he really care about himself and his appearance. But other than this he was the man she loves the most, who were always so tender with her, always trying to make her smile, who always has a kind word when she is sad. And he was hers.

His body had undeniably given his tacit assent to her idea, judging by the way his cock was throbbing, leaning against his belly. She let out a moan of approval before stroking his legs, slowly, a movement so light that he almost couldn't feel it.

Reyes's breathing had become heavier,  trying to keep control of the situation, but every sensation was amplified in his brain. Her light and delicate touches tickled his skin. Every graceful kiss she gave him left behind a trail of chills. Not being able to see her, not being able to touch her properly, to understand where she was at the moment was making him crazy. Reyes' breath was getting more and more rushed, while Ves was slowly leaving a tantalizing slow path of kisses, rising from his knees to his thighs.

“Ves, I swear that if you don't stop teasing me I'll take this blindfold off and only God knows what I--” He didn’t manage to finish the sentence, because Ves took his erection in hands and started to move rhythmically, caressing the tip with the thumb, while the other fingers slipped with the right mix of delicacy and strength. For a moment his arms trembled, the pleasure flowing through his body like a  wave, and Reyes threw his head back, panting.

Ves finished her kissing path, reaching his hips. She leaned her full body on him as she continued with her ministrations. Reyes had the mouth half-open, teeth tormenting his lower lip, while his body shake, covered with small pearls of sweat.

He was beginning to lose the light of reason. Reyes knew that there were sex games that could be painfully exciting, he had tried some of his own, but he never thought that simple, delicate touches, languid and sweet kisses, could literally make him burn from inside. He struggled to sit up, his arms trembling with pleasure. It was then that Ves licked him from the base to the tip, taking it in her mouth and slowly sliding down.

“Fuck!” It was the only thing Reyes managed to say, interwoven with broken sentences and moans of pleasure. He felt the heat of her mouth around his cock, her tongue moving rhythmically from the inside. With an uncertain hand, he tried to reach her face, first touched the nose, and then rested his palm against her cheek, following the movements of her head above him.

His moans were getting louder and meaningless, with one hand pulling her hair softly. “Ves--” He tried to say while her tongue was caressing him just below the tip, in a delicious way “... just ...” she continued to rhythmically move up and down, massaging him with one hand where she couldn't reach with her mouth. His cock was throbbing, the release obviously not so far away. “Enough, please.”

The plea immediately stopped Ves, who released him from her mouth with a pop. Reyes let out a sigh, trying to control his breath, but he was struggling. His forehead sweaty and the messy hair had begun to fall on his forehead. Ves looked at him for a moment and saw the portrait of pleasure on his face. Without losing time, she took off her shirt and panties, throwing to the side of the bed.

Reyes turned his head in the direction where she had just thrown her clothes down, following the sound, and Ves immediately used her weight to drag him again on the bed. She pressed her lips to his, still with his salty taste on them, her tongue tantalizing to gain access to his mouth. He responded to the kiss with enthusiasm and passion, holding her tightly, feeling the physical need to touch her, to physically possess her. He slipped a hand between her legs, gently rubbing and spreading her folds, while he tried to reach her clit. She moaned with pleasure, his fingers just teasing her entrance, finding her wetter than he had expected. He grins into the kiss. He wasn't the only one who enjoyed this game.

He tried to touch her again, but Ves sat on him, took both his hands and put them on her hips. Reyes slid his fingers over her belly, climbing up to her breasts. She dazed a moan, biting her lips while sliding a hand to grab his cock again, moving her hips slightly and placing herself just above him. He arched his back again, trying to slip in, looking for some relief, for feeling her around him that was just here, around the corner. Ves pressed one hand to his chest, to avoid him from raising it and slowly, very slowly, let it slide inside her, inch by excruciating inch.

When he was completely inside her, both Reyes and Ves let a moan of pleasure, her inner walls still stretching to accommodate him, while his cock was throbbing again, so close to the peak of pleasure that was painful. Without giving her time to think, he began to thrust with force and passion, sinking into her almost fiercely, trembling hands and legs.

Ves breathed hard, the muffled pleasure that became silent screams, the tension in her beginning to rise. Reyes was fucking her with fervour, filling her with deep movements, which were getting more and more frantic. Her orgasm came so suddenly that surprised her. She had hardly the time to straighten her chest before her inner walls began to clench. The pleasure was so sudden that, for a moment, the whole world seemed to vanish around her. Her orgasm caught off guard Reyes too, who, with a last and long push, released inside her, the force of it making him failing even to move.

Ves fall almost immediately over him, breathless, lips swollen, hair completely stitched to her sweaty face. Still inside of her, Reyes embraced her with one hand, while with the other lifted the bandage from his eyes, pulling over his head, keeping the eyes closed, feeling the eyelids heavy. She began to stroke his hair, passing her fingers through his black strands.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, smiling.

“For what?” His eyes were still closed, and the breath was barely returning to normality.

“For your trust.”

Reyes opened his eyes and stared at her, admiring her lover: “You're the trustworthy of the couple, believe me.” His voice was revealing just a hint of sadness.

“I really want to do that again.” Ves said with a laugh, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek, trying to keep him away from the bad thoughts. “I liked seeing you beg.” She lifted her chin, a playful and dominant pose, just for him.

“Forget it.” Reyes replied with a sweet smile, as he stroked her back. “Never do to others what you don't want to be done to you.”

“That was the point” They stared at each other for a moment, before letting out a playful and sincere laugh

([Here the art for the fic on my tumblr](https://chatnoir-art.tumblr.com/post/165058057939/reyes-vidal-and-ves-ryder-from-the-trust-game))


End file.
